The Princess and the peasant
by Paige'slibrary
Summary: "To Be Free." This was the thought of Princess Laney, a princess trapped in her own house. She just wants a glimps of the real world. Like where Corey Riffin lives. The poor boy that lives on the outskirts of the marketplace that just wants to share his new music. But King Penn Hates music and Corey somehow runs into Laney. Find out what happens between a Princess and a peasant.
1. Chapter 1-Intro

Hello fellow Grojbandians! I am new to this site and this is my first story!

I Do Not own Grojband. Cool people own them.

The sun's rays shine over the tallest tower on the castle looking of the village of Peaceville. The Sun's beams peeks through a curtain on a window in the small two-story cottage located on the outskirts of the marketplace. The bright morning beams break through a thin curtain and shines on the closed eyes of an 18 year olds face. She steadily blinks her eyes open and… "ARGGG! Like, why is the sun in my personal space!" She stops over to her window and struggles to close the curtain, before remembering how cheap it was. "Like Argg and things!" "Trina Riffin! You get down here this instant and help your parents make breakfast!" Yes, my friends, this small and 'almost' humble home belongs to the Riffen family consisting of four members. The pink-haired girl stomps down the stairs and heads to the door. "Like, I'm going to the market place with Mina!" And then the childish teenager slams the door shut. This loud noise awakened a 16-year-old boy who was currently sleeping under a mountain of blankets. He groggily pokes his head up, and notices that sadly, it's morning. He walks to his window just in time to see his older sister leave with her lackey. He just rolls his eyes and lets his mind wonder. "Is this really my life?" He asks himself. "Someday, I'm going to get out of this crummy old house and this crummy old village to rock out somewhere where I could be myself." He glances at his new invention of the guitar. His eyes wonder back to the marketplace. His gaze then shifts to the castle gleaming in the early morning light. "That's where I'm going to end up. With all the foods I can eat, and the most comfortable pillows ever. Somewhere like there. I bet the royals live such better lives then this." "COREY!" An aggravated Mrs. Riffin calls, awakening her son from his daydream. "Come help your mother with breakfast!" Corey sighs, and he glances at the castle once more, and heads down the stairs not really wanting to start the day's chores.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Grojbandians! Thanks for the feedback. It's really nice to know what I can do to make my stories better. Well, anyway, on with the chapter**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…

Well now my friends, we've introduced the main male of the story. Now let us look upon the castle over yonder. The king was busy in his throne room doing…whatever kings do… let's just say kingly business. In the dining hall, the queen and the eldest princess were having a conversation over breakfast.

"How come my younger sister is engaged before I am?" Said the princess Carrie, her blue hair falling out of her high bun as she moved her head around.

"Well, she is 16 years of age, the same as her fiancé." The queen told Carrie calmly.

"But his birthday is in a week!"

"Still young but of age."

"Mother, I am 17! I am of age too!" Retorted Carrie. Her mother, trying desperately to change the subject said,

"Guards! Send for my daughter before she sleeps the day away!"

In the highest room in the tallest tower, there slept a princess under a magical enchantment ready to be rescued. Wait, sorry wrong story!

In the tallest tower, the princess was already awake at her mirror trying to get the tangles from her long red hair. Daydreaming, she brushed and pinned her hair until it was as short as her shoulders. She just wanted to look normal for once. Then, a pounding on the door awoke her from her sleepy trance.

"Princess, Lady Konnie is here to help you get ready for the day." The red head groaned as she walked to her bed and smashed her head into the pillow. This meant Konnie was going to pull her hair into that face-pulling bun. Konnie walks in and sits her down in front of the mirror, and then begins to brush.

"I don't understand! For having such beautiful hair, you sure have a lot of tangles." She then pulls hard on the princess hair and the princess felt her face stretch back.

The princess quietly curses konnie and the pounding coming from the back of her head.

"There! Now get dressed before I get in trouble!" She says, walking out the door and slamming it. The princess does as she says and gets into a dark green dress. She sighs and heads to her window. The market place was just beginning to wake up.

'Can't I be normal for one day? The villagers must live carefree and easy lives.' She thought to herself.

"_Princess Laney! Get down here this instant! Gifts from your fiancé's kingdom have been delivered!" _Says the queen.

Laney sighs and heads out her door, but not before sneaking a glance out her window again at the rising sun, then closing her door.

…  
**Hi guys! Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes. :0) But anyway, I hope you liked that. I'm ok with any type of feedback. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again fellow Grojbandians! Thanks for all the positive feedback! I'm always looking for suggestions too. :^) Well, here is another chapter.**

**I do NOT own grojband. They belong to cool people. **

….

The dishes were finally clean, the crops were tended to, and the last of Trina's chores were done. Corey Riffin got out of his work clothes and put on his everyday sort of outfit. This included his orange day pants with a black work shirt. He decided that he wouldn't bother combing his hair and just let hang loose. After a quick on the cracked mirror, he bolted out of the cottage door and into the marketplace. He decided he would stop at his friend's shop. Kin and Kon Kujira were brothers and ran their own shop next to their parent's booth. Kin, the skinner and smart one, was working on another one of his inventions. His brother Kon, the heavier set one and the not-so-smart one, was sitting next to his brother making new designs for his own inventions of candies. These two were Corey's best (and only) friends in the whole kingdom.

"What's up guys?" Asked Corey.

"Meet my new invention!" Kin said as he pointed to his machine. It was a big wheel on a platform that had wool coming through one end, and yarn out the other.

"I call it the spinning wheel!" Said Kin, obviously proud of 'his' invention.

"You use it to make yarn for new clothes!"

"Uh kin? They kind of, already invented that… so yeah…. Just to clear that up." Corey said, scratching the back of his neck. Kin slowly puts his hand down with a blank and confused expression on his face.

"Hey guys, what if I try and get us a gig for that castle's invention fair? We could play our new instruments in front of the whole kingdom! And the royal family!"

"Oh Corey! By the way! I found this cool pot that makes an awesome beat when I hit it!" Say Kon.

"Excellence! Now we just need to practice."

"But Corey, what are we gonna do about your new guitar thingy and lyrics? And did you even ask the royal family if we could play? Asks Kin. Corey's grin slowly fades from his face.

"Ummmm." Then, a light bulb appeared over his head. I've got a plan! "

Kon asks, "Is this a crazy plan that just might work?"

"Maybe." And with that, Corey rushes off to the castle grounds.

Corey didn't really have a plan. Well, not at first. But we'll just keep telling this story in order. Corey rushes up to the front gates of the castle. Two guards stand out front.

"Um. Hello good sirs!" Say Corey, putting in his usual enthusiasm and optimism.

"I am, uh, Corey! Of the Riffin clan! And I would like to request and audien-."

"No." The guard said sternly.

"But you didn't even hear what I had to say!"

"Beat it." Corey sighs and turns and walks away. Then spun on his heel and ran head first like a battering ram, straight into the guards. Then, BAM! He bounces off like he weighs no more then a weak fly. The guards laugh at him. As he stomped away, he grumbled to himself, "I guess I'll just have to find another way in. I will not let my friends down!" Corey looks around and spots hedges and vines circulating on the big stone wall-keeping townspeople out. '_Those hedges look easy enough to climb.' _Corey thought to himself. So that's what he did. Trying not to get caught, he silently puts one leg over the wall, then the other, and then jumps down into the dirt. His eyes bulge out of his head at he sight he was beholding. '_Whoa, this place is like a whole other marketplace for people inside the gates!' _He looks down at his own clothes, and thinks that his outfit will make him look like a stable boy. He continued walking, looking for a place to actually sneak into the castle. His eyes focused on the tallest tower with the window open and the curtains waving in the morning breeze. _'But how to get up there?' _Corey thought. The light bulb appeared again over his head and a grin slowly grew across his face. He walked to the blacksmith, who was busy making swords for the incoming knights. Corey sneakily grabbed two arrows and ran to the back of the tallest tower where not a lot of people where walking. He began to climb. One arm over the other, he climb only halfway up when he started to realize how tired he was and that the arrowheads were slowly coming off. He was just glad that no one spotted him yet. He looks up to see how much longer he had to go. There was a plant fixture like the one on the gate and he let go of the arrows grabbing the green plants. He was almost to the top, when he heard voices.

"I don't understand! With such lovely hair, you sure have a lot of knots!" Corey suspected that this is lady in training. He has heard a lot of rumors about the royal family like: The king once had accidently sold his wife for a week, or how the queen had her head shaved and whore a wig for a year, or that the eldest sister had a allergic reaction to a frog because she kissed it hoping it would turn into a prince. And that princess Laney was the most gorgeous person in the world. Corey then is snapped out of his thoughts when the door slammed. The action almost made him fall off the tower. He pulls himself forward so he flattens himself onto the tower to regain his energy. He hears a sad sigh and looks up to the edge of the window and looks up to see one thing: a lock of red hair waving in the breeze. Corey pushes himself more into the wall hoping this person couldn't see him. Then, the person leaves. Corey continued his journey, up into the towers chambers just as the door closes quietly.

…

**So yeah. I tried my best at a longer chapter and I hope you enjoyed. Please ignore any parts that aren't spelled correctly or don't make sense. :^) Please tell me what you think!**

**Rock god over!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again fellow Grojbandians! Thank you so much for all of the positive reviews! Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…..

Princess Laney stuck another loose pieces of her bangs back into her bun. She reached the staircase that led into the throne room and peeked out from behind the red curtain.

"Laney dear, the gifts from your fiancé are here." Says the queen.

"Yeah mom, I heard you the first time." Her mother glared at her for a minute then went back to queenly smile.

"I am Mr. Mellow." Said a short man, appearing from behind the mountain of presents.

"Our royal family has given these gifts for support of the joining of our two fair kingdoms. Oh, and the princess too." He said, casting her a glance.

"They're so thoughtful like that! They even cured me of my rhyming disease! So now open your gifts please." He said. Then he covered his mouth.

"You don't know how hard it is!" He cried, over dramatically running out of the room. Laney focused her attention on the big pile of gifts placed before her. There was one really big one at the top of the pile. She looked at it curiously as if it would explode.

"Hey mom? You never told me who I'm marrying."

"I didn't?"

Then, the big box opens itself to reveal a tall handsome man on a horse holding a small box.

"I am sir Nick of Mallory."

"SQUEEEEEL!" yells Trina, suddenly appearing on the nearest window. Which happened to be 20 feet of the ground.

"Anyway, Nick Mallory would like to say congratulations on your marriage and the joining of our two kingdoms!" Nick says excitedly. Laney silently sighed a sigh of relief because this meant she wasn't marring the dude. Then she rolls her eyes because she doesn't like the idea of false love for business.

"Mother, please tell me that my husband doesn't speak in the third person." Laney said. Nick Mallory answered for her.

"Nope. Only Nick Mallory does that." He then walks closer to the petite princess handing her a box.

"This is from our prince." He hands it to her and walks back to his horse. Laney slowly opens the box to find a large diamond ring inside. She looks back at nick only to see girls getting pulled of the windows by giant spatulas, or them just breaking in. Some grabbed Nick's horse, in which he was on, and carried him towards the door.

"I'm Nick Mallory," He says. A pink haired girl suddenly broke through the window and dragged another girl after her. She then realized she was to late and got onto her lackey's shoulders.

"Follow that hunk!" She said. And they were off. Laney rolled her eyes again for her strange kingdom. She returned her attention to her gift, looking for any signs from her new husband. She found a note, though, that said; to my beautiful bride to be. –Prince Larry Nepp.

Laney heard that he was very full of himself, which meant she already disliked him.

"Seriously?" She asked to the sky.

,/

"Larry!?" Yells Carrie.

"How could he ever like Lamey?" Carrie, Laney, and their mother stood in the dining hall.

"He doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me! Besides he's just doing because he has too." Laney shot back.

"Now Laney! Don't talk that way! You don't know that." The queen said, trying to keep her daughter under control.

"Mother! I have never even met him before!" Before the queen could search for an answer, Carrie sulked to her bedroom and Laney bolted to one of her favorite places in the whole kingdom; the castle gardens.

/

The castle gardens was where she would come to think or just get away from her annoying mother. She runs through the garden, finding her way easily through the twist and turns that came with the 15-foot hedges. The gardens are like a huge maze, filled with flowers. Only she knew the way to the center for it was her secret get away place. As she neared the center, she looked at the flowers already in full bloom. With extravagant blues, and lush purples and any other color you would like. She was the one who came up with the idea of asking the caste wizards to make different color flowers like white, green, blue, or even black. These greeted her as she neared the entrance to the center. As she entered, a beautiful marble fountain with hypnotic water patterns greeted her. She sat down at her bench in front of the fountain that was surrounded by different colored flowers, and sighed a sigh of relief. '_All right Laney, you can go into deep mode now. Thanks Laney.' _She smiled and continued to talk to herself. '_Sometimes I hate these rules and that wall. No one has even thought about why they're there. Surprise! It's actually not there for show. It's to keep me in because I'm to "Adventurous." And that daddy is really over protective.' _She snapped out of her thoughts. She had heard a twig snap. Laney looked around confused. No one and I means no one, made it to her maze's center. Only she knew how to get here! She looked around the 20-foot circular wall. Out of the comer of her eye, she saw a flash of blue, and she quickly hid behind a bush. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, she got nervous.

"No! Please! Don't be scared. I'm lost. Maybe you can help me? Said a male voice. Laney slowly peeks out from behind the bush. She sees a boy- probably her age- standing there. He was in villager clothes. But that was strange. How did he get over the wall? So that's what she asked.

"How did you get over the wall?" Still half hiding behind the bush.

"Uh, I climbed." He said nervously, scratching the back of his head. Then a pause of silence.

"May I ask you what your name is?" He asks. Laney steps from behind the bush revealing her long green sparkly gown. He looks shocked for a moment.

"Princess Laney!" He yells, suddenly sounding nervous again. He then goes for a bow, Looses his balance and falls face first into the muddy ground. Laney giggles into her hand. The boy gets back up and properly bows, saying.

"Hello your highness. My name is Corey Riffin.

…..

**Hi guys! I hope you liked that chapter! It was longer then the last ones so I hope that's ok. The next chapter may be shorter. (Sorry!) But anyway, please review! Bye guys!**

**Rock god over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ready for a new chapter? Thanks so much for reading and giving feedback. Can't wait to hear more! So, let's start the new chapter!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…**.**

AS soon as Corey thought the person was far enough down the stairs, he emerged from the tower. '_Now to find the king!'_ He thought as he rushed down the stairs. Once he got to the bottom, he quickly hid behind a wall. He didn't realize there would be so many guards. He Gulped.

/

After 30 minutes of running around pointlessly, he stopped to think. '_How can I not be running into anybody? I mean, I'm totally lost.' _He thought. He continued walking around until he cam to another hallway. There was a fugure coming towards him. Once the figure saw him, they both stopped in their tracks. She wore a light blue gown and her dark blue hair piled up in a loose bun. They stared at eachother for a minute or so, until that is, Princess Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Guards help! Someone has broken into the castle!" And of course, in the blink of an eye, there were hundreds of guards pouring into the hallway and circuling the princess to keep her safe. Corey slowly backed up against the wall.

"Um, hi?" He said. Then, faster then you can say, Wicked cool transition, there was a circle of spears surrounding corey' head. With a side smile he added,

"And, bye!" He said slowly lowering his head of screen.

"Pshhhhhhh" Then he took off.

"After him!" Cried one of the guards. Corey tried to retrace his steps back to one of the many rooms that had an unlocked window or door he could escape through. He ran into a big room with red curtains everywhere. He went to the back of the throne room to the huge doors. They were locked. (**Me an evil author. Hehe.)**

"Can I help you?" Asked a male voice. Corey slowly turned around to see who was talking. There sat the king, all tall and powerful, sitting up on his throne. Corey saw his opportunity. He did a quick bow and spoke.

"Uh yes! I would like to ask-,"

"Your majysty! This boy is a lover of music!" Yelled a guard, who he and his army just arrived. Corey stared questiongly at the guards and said,

"How did you know I like music?" He asked. He turned back to the king who was standing up and looked angry.

"I hate music!" His booming voice yelled at him.

"Guards! Throw him in the dugeon!"

"Man, why am the one always getting in trouble?" He asked as he bolted to the other side of the room that also had a pair of doors that were actually unlocked. (**Now I'm not evil. Haha.) ** Corey ran for his life again. He didn't really feel like getting impaled today. While searching for another way out, he ran passed a big hallway with servants opening windows, and then he passed some servants with like, 8,000 salad plates. He then slid across a ballroom floor that looked dusty and unused. As he ran, he thought, '_This looks oddly famlier.' _He then heard a yelp of pain coming from a blonde haired woman in which he stepped on her foot.

"Sorry!" he yelled over his shoulder. He finally found doors that lead outside. He burst through the doors and ran blindly through the castle's backyard. He didn't realize that the grass was getting thicker and longer until he stopped to catch his breath. He heard the guards heavy footsteps coming behind him. '_What are their deals?! I just wanted to speak with the king!'_ That's when he noticed the large shadow looming over him. He looked up and saw what looked like an opening to a maze. He had no other choice. He ran in.

/

Cory was trying his best to run from the guards and to not get lost. He lost track of where he was 10 minutes ago. He ran into a couple of dead ends, but managed to find other routes. He finally found a bush that he could rest and hide in. Sure enough, the guards walked down that pathway.

"We lost him." Said one of the guards, "I need some hot chocolate." And he walked off. The other guards mumered in agreement and walked off with him. Corey then released a his breath that he didn't know he was holding in. He got out of the bush and walked around some more, trying to find the entrance again. He kept getting lost, and everytime he would get more angry or scared. Around the 10th dead end, Corey's claustrophobia was setting in. '_It's ok.' _He told himself. '_Don't panic.'_ He suddenly stopped in front of what looked like a gate made out of plants. '_This must be the center!' _ He walked through the plant gate thingy, and took in the center's beauty. He was so busy looking at all the different colors of flowers, he barley notice a flash of red go from a bench by the fountain to behind a bush.

"No please!" His phobia returning. " Don't be scared. I'm lost. Maybe you can help me?" He earned one eye peeking from behind the bush. It looked like a girl. He figured this was just a maid who got startled by him.

"How did you get over the wall?" Asked a shy-sounding voice. He scratches the back of his head nervously and replied,

"Uh, I climbed." He looked at the features he could kind of make out from this girl. She looked like hse had red hair, a cute face, and dark make-up around her eyes. But what he couldn't comprehend was the beauty of her sea-green eyes. He paused just to stare, but then shook his head out of it. '_What are you doing dude? You don't even know this person!" _ He realized that he was leading the akward pause.

"May I ask you what your name is?" He asked, trying to sound as polite as he could. She hesitantly moved out from behind the bush to reveal her long, green sparkly gown and the small tiara on her head. '_I've been talking to Princess Laney!? Wow. She looks even more pretty up close. Wait, focus Corey!' _But he couldn't control his combination of nervousness, awkwardness, and flustering from the princess. He went in nervously for a bow, but slipped on the mud, landing face first in the dirt. As he gets up and wipes the dirt from his clothing and face, he notices the princess giggling into her hand. '_Her laugh is really cute.' _He then puts on a dumfounded smile and properly bows.

"Hello your highness, I'm Corey Riffin."

….

**Boom! Pow! It is done! Hope you guys are alright with this chapter. Sorry if some parts don't make sense. If you didn't get the reference from earlier, it was from Frozen. But anyway, I will try and update soon! Happy spring break! **

**Rock god over!**


	6. Chapter 6

** Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I'm on spring break and I don't have a computer to write on. But don't worry. I'll be home on Saturday and maybe I'll upload. Oh and this? This is my friend's laptop so this will be a short chapter. **

**P.S This is my first shot in POV. So if you guys don't like it let me know. And sorry for any mistakes. :0)**

**Disclaimer; ~I do NOT own Grojband.~**

…

_Laney's POV_

__I stared blankly at this boy, Corey. Then I realized it wan impolite to stare, so I started to introduce myself.

"I'm-" I started.

"I already know who you are your highness!" He said, bowing again. I still curtsied back anyway.

"So what are you doing here?" Ha asked. "May I ask you the same thing?" I shot back.

'Well, I started this thing called a band, and we wanted to play some of our new music at your father's invention Fair." He said, obviously excited. I stared blankly at him. My father despises music. He banned it from the inner kingdom. I didn't realize that I was making a face until he spoke up. "What?" He asked. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Well, that's because you are!" I said. "Every person in the kingdom knows my father hates music." Now it was Corey's turn to look blankly at me. I sighed, annoyed at him, and stared at grumpily at him. He was slender, but in a somewhat healthy way. He didn't look like a starving peasant like my father told me about. His clothes were obviously worn and old. His messy blue hair made it look like he just out of bed. He did look like he was far from home. He didn't look like he belonged in the inner walls. But still, here he was. Standing in the middle of my maze, wondering how to get my father to listen to his music.

"How did you get through my maze?" I asked, wondering how anyone but me could find his way through.

"I don't know." He answered. "I was hiding from your really annoying guards, and somehow managed to get here." I felt kind of sorry for this boy. My guards are pretty annoying.

"Your really pretty." He said unexpectedly.

"Uh, thanks?" I said embarrassed. He shook his head out like he was caught in some sort of trance, and realized what he just said.

"So, uh, how's the life of a royal?" He asked curiously. I took in a big breath and spoke the truth. "Well, usually, I have to put on this fake smile and tell a big story about how it's very big responsibility, and a great learning experience and to not talk about the riches, and the fame, blah, blah, blah, blah. But in reality? I hate it! The long, boring lessons that gives you headaches, the boring dress fittings that you have to stand still for like, 5 hours! Your always being scolded, you have to marry who they want you to marry, and you can't have any fun! I can't even go to the other side of the wall! '_I'm, Trapped.' _By the end of my rant, I'm breathing heavily. Corey just looked at me with a look that was a mixture of annoyance and surprise. "What?" I asked him.

"You've got to be kidding." You royals have the easy life! Don't pretend you don't. Do you know how hard my life is?" He asked me, raising his voice. "Well, I would imagine it like, like, -" I started.

"Being sick and poor?" He said, cutting me off. I took a long inhale and spoke,

"To be Free." I finished. Corey narrowed his eyes at me and hummed something.

"What was that?" I asked, mockingly putting my hand to ear. "I didn't catch that. You've got something to say?"

He opened his mouth a little and sang,

_So, I think I've got you beat, I think I've got you beat. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I think I've got you beat, I think I've got you beat. _

I am starting to get annoyed by this boy. But he had a lovely voice. '_Wait, focus!' _

He chuckled to himself before continuing. "You, your highness, don't even know the half of it. You don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to start the chores." He stepped closer to me, continuing his rant. "You probably don't have to worry about not fitting in, or getting sick or dying!" He stepped even closer. "You have the easy life while the rest of us have to live in this hell we call home! Living in flies, dirt, and grime worrying about if we were going to survive the night, or starve to death!" He stepped closer so that our faces were only a few inches apart. I didn't even notice that I was backing into that wall until I hit it. "So, princess, I think I've got you beat." He cooled down a bit and he was just looking at me. It was kind of awkward, but I couldn't pull myself away from his presence and his piercing blue eyes. I thought he was going to rant again, but he was also staring into my eyes and he started to lean in. I had no escape. With the wall behind me, and him closing the space, wait- _'Am I leaning in?' _ I found my self subconsciously leaning in a closing my eyes. His eyes were closed. Wait, what am I doing?! My eyes shot open right before he closed the gap.

…

**And it is done! Sorry if there is any errors. And again, this is my first time writing in POV. So please tell me if you want me to continue like that. The song that Corey was singing was from Shrek the Musical if you guys didn't know. Well, I'm off the write the next chapter.**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long wait! You know how it is with school, and people, and life…. But anyway, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing! Now lets get to the long waited for chapter!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…..

_Coreys POV:_

She kept staring at me. Like I might jump out and bite her. When she started to introduce herself, I cut her off since I kind off introduced her for myself anyway. (**Did that make sense?)** She still curtsied anyway. Then I started to wonder, _what is a beautiful princess out here by herself in a maze? _

"So what are you doing out here?" I asked.

"May I ask you the same thing?" She shot back. Well then. She didn't have to be so rude. I'm starting to question this girl. Might as well impress her with my invention idea. "Well, I started this thing called a band and we wanted to play some music for your fathers invention fair. _This is perfect! _I thought excitedly. But then I looked at her expression. It was- confused? Why is she giving me that look?

"What?" I asked. "You're looking at me like I'm crazy." _Which I'm not. _

"Well that's because you are!" she said. _Wait, huh? _ "Everyone knows my father hates music." She stared. And I stared right back, being confused as ever. She sighed and grumpily looked at me as if she was waiting for it to sink in. I put a hand up to my chin in a thinking way and thought, _wait for it. Wait some more. Hm. Andddddd… what?! There. It sank in. _

When I finished my mental conversation with my self, I found she was still staring at me. Probably because I'm awesome. Nah. She just looks annoyed now.

"How did you get through my maze?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I don't know." I answered back. "I was hiding from your really annoying guards, and somehow managed to get here." I said, over dramatically 'reliving' my trauma. When I looked back at her, I saw something in her eye. Was that, pity? Sweet. I could just see it in her pretty, mesmerizing, emerald colored that twinkled ever so slightly in the sunlight and-

"You're really pretty." I shut my mouth as soon as I said it. _Stupid! What's wrong with you?!_ She blushed a little and said, "Um, thanks." I shook my head out like I was coming up from a dream. I had to change the subject so this wouldn't get even more awkward. _Too late. _I said. _Shut up! _I told myself.

"So, uh, how's thee life of a royal?" _Great. You acted stupid, now lets follow up with a stupid question! _ I sarcastically said to myself. She took a big breath in and looked like she was going to say something important. _Might as well listen. _

"Well, usually, I have to put on this fake smile and tell a huge story on how it's a very great learning experience and a very big responsibility." Then she took on a mockingly deep tone. "And make sure daughter, not to talk about riches and the food, and blah, blah, blah, blah." She took back her regular tine of voice. "But in reality? I hate it! The long, boring lessons that gives you headaches, The boring dress fittings where you have to stand still for like, 5 hours!" _If I stood still for that long, my face would probably melt off my face from boredom. _I'm starting to think that she doesn't know what real life is like. "You're always being scolded, you have to marry who they want you to marry, and you can't have any fun! And I cant even go to the other side of this stupid wall!" she quieted down for a minute. "I'm-trapped." Ok. Now I know she doesn't know what outside life is like. My face must have had a look on it because she asked, "What?" pffft. I can top her little rant.

"You've got to be kidding! You royals have the easy life. Don't pretend you don't. Do you know how hard my life is?" Without realizing it, I raised my voice. Something was coming out of me. It felt like-Anger? She interrupted my rant by saying, "Well I would image it like, like,-"

"Being sick and poor?" I sarcastically said. She took a long inhale. Does she have a breathing problem or something?

"To be free." She finished. All right then, she likes to be deep. This strikes a little lyric inspiration in me, and I hummed with it to see if it would work. Hey, you have to catch these things in the moment! Plus, it totally fits my situation. That life doesn't sound so bad. Pfft. I can top that. I didn't realize I was humming loud because she mockingly put her hand to her ear.

"What was that? I didn't catch that. You've got something to say?"

I smirked. _Yeah, I do._

"_So, I think I've got you beat! I think I've got you beat. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! I think I've got you beat! I think I've got you beat!"_

She stared at me blankly, looking as if she got lost in her thoughts. I chuckled at her expression. "You, your highness, don't even know the half of it. You don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn to start chores." I stepped closer to her with my annoyance and anger boiling. "You probably don't have to worry about not fitting in or getting sick, or dying!" I don't know what was coming over me. But I still stepped closer. "You have the easy life while the rest of us, while the rest of us have to live in this hell we call home! Living in flies, dirt and grime! Worrying if we are going to survive the night or starve to death!" By now, I'm pretty sure I'm going to explode. I didn't even realize I was backing us up into a wall until she hit it. For dramatic effect, I stepped even closer to her, so our faces were only a few inches apart. "So princess, I think I've got you beat." I spat. But then, I realized how close our faces were. _What's wrong with you dude?! She probably thinks you're a big creep! _I told my self to shut up. That's when I noticed the small pink blush creeping onto her face. She was staring into my eyes and I can say for the both of us, this was pretty awkward. Those pretty green orbs pulling me in, and I subconsciously did. My eyes were closed and right before I kissed her, I open mine to find hers up close, wide and staring back into mine with bashful shock. I immediately felt my face turn red.

"I am so sorry your majesty!" I said, jumping away from her. Since when was I so mushy? We were just standing there in an awkward silence when, off in the distance, bells began to ring.

"The bells." She said. " I have to go!" she turned towards the castle. _Might as well leave. _I said to myself. I turned and looked at the wall. The princess was still facing the other way mumbling about a guest. I looked back at the bush and had an idea. Might as well leave her a gift. There is no way I'm coming back here again. So I left something at the fountains bench and silently climbed over the wall.

….

I took me forever to find my way out of that maze! But good news is, I snuck my way around the castle without anyone noticing. Then, I ran through the front gates and back into the village. I was so blinded by my success; I almost got ran over by a carriage.

"Get back ye scum! The prince is in here!" I scampered out of the way. The grumpy man turned around in his chair and yelled back, "Stay away from here you disease ridden street rat!" That's when I took off.

…..

When I got home, it was dark and my parents finally got Trina to make dinner. But I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I ran upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door. What is the castle doing to my head?

"Corey? You alright up there?" My mother asked.

"Fine mom! Just going to bed!" I yelled down and dove under the covers. But I couldn't sleep.

…

When I got up, the moon was high and the house was silent. I walked over to my window and opened it, letting the cool night breeze was over me. The events from today replaying in my head. Getting chased by the guards, Laney looking shy from behind that bush, her saying she felt trapped, his anger, her eyes, and the man calling him worthless. _Street rat, he says. _"If only they looked closer. Would they even see a poor boy?" I whispered into the night. I sighed and went back to my worn bed, and tried to sleep. But the word street rat kept echoing in my mind.

…

**Hi guys! So I really hope you liked that long over due chapter! I'm having a real problem with writers block. And again, sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. My autocorrect can be stupid. So thanks for the great reviews, I would love to see some more! Stay awesome!**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Time for another update. Now, this one might not be as good as the last couple, but I'm having some trouble with that pesky writers block. :0) Anyways, on with the chapter.**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

**o0O0o0O0oO0Oo0O0o0O0o0O0**

_Laneys POV~_

Out in the distance, bells began to ring. And I'm here looking at a boy who almost kissed me, and is a total stranger! _What' s wrong with you Laney?_

"The bells." I said, snapping out of the trance. "I have to go." I turned to the bell tower while a whirlwind of questions whirled through my head.

_Why are they ringing the bells?_

_Its not the right time is it? The sun is not high enough._

_Maybe it's a visitor? _

_Who would be visiting today?_

_There's no special occasion is there? _

_Unless,_

I quickly tuned around to tell the boy goodbye but he wasn't there. All that was left was a small blue rose, resting on the fountain bench.

O0Oo0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

Finally have making out of the maze, I quickly ran through the castle gardens and into the throne room to find my parents and other guest waiting.

"Laney dear, we have been waiting for you." My mother said, sweeping her arm across the room. There in the throne room, stood at least 100 people. 50 were dressed as servants and slaves, while the rest looked like noblemen and knights. There was a group of knights that stood in a circular formation in the center of the room.

"Laney, you have guests." Said my father.

"Royal family of Peaceville. We are humbly grateful that you are willing us to stay here while we sort out, business." Said a man with graying black hair and a droopy face. His tone was flat and boring with a slight hint of annoyance. '_What the heck? Since when does mother invite over 100 people to stay here? Well, we do have the room. _

"Now, onto business. The Penn family, in accordance to the treaty that King Penn and King Nepp signed, we have agreed to the terms listed." The boring voiced man unrolled a piece of parchment.

"Our beloved kingdom of Nubatia, has agreed to the terms and conditions of the treaty signed and enforced by King Penn.

'_Ugh. No one reads the terms and conditions.'_ My thoughts were then spoken aloud by a male voice coming from the center of the room.

"Get on with it Reggie!"

" I told you sire, my name is Wesley."

"Alright weasel, but I still like Reggie.

"Ok sir." Wesley cleared his throat. "Princess Laney Penn, may I proudly introduce. Our beloved prince, and your future husband,"

'_Please don't let this be him.'_

"Prince Larry Nepp." _Dangit. _The people in the center moved off to the side to reveal a tall and handsome man. His red hair cut to perfection, his teeth as white as pearls, and his hypnotic green eyes just pulled me in- wait what? I nervously curtsied with the rest of my staff.

"Ah, Princess Laney, I am the luckiest man to behold such beauty that you have." He said smoothly as he walked over and spun me into his arms.

"Oh Your good." I said.

"I know." He replied as he spun me out. He then turned to my mother and father. He took my mothers hand and kisses it. "Miss Penn." Then he turned to my father and bowed. "King Penn, thank you for letting me stay here while we work out the treaty. Now, may I have the present I sent Laney this morning?" One of my advisors stepped up and handed him the little black box. He took it and came back to me. He kneeled down on one knee and took my hand.

"Princess Laney, it is my great honor to ask you this question. Will you marry me?" I looked around the room nervously. I didn't want to marry this guy. Plus, I think I'm to young. But my father spoke before me.

"She accepts."

"Wonderful news!" Larry got up. "It will be a pleasure to marry me. I am quite a catch. Now show me to my quarters!" Wait what? Why did he just turn into a big jerk?

"In the mean time," He turned back to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. "I would like to get more, acquainted." He said into my ear.

"I uh, have to go." I turned, flustered, and ran up the spiraling staircase that led to my room.

o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

I slammed my door shut and kicked off my heels. I walked over to my window and undid my hair from that annoyingly tight bun, letting it flow into the wind. I thought about my day. The ring, the maze, the boy, Larry's proposal. But, for some reason, my thoughts kept drifting back to the blue-haired boy Corey. I took out the rose he left me. It wasn't special. I mean, I could just walk back down to the gardens and pick another one. But this flower just seemed so, I don't know, special. I set the flower on the ledge and let my gaze travel up to the millions of bright stars that were softly illuminating the kingdom.

O0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o

**Sorry if this chapter didn't make sense. My bad. :^) But anyway, thanks for reading! I love the reviews! And sorry for all the weird names. I couldn't think of any. But thanks you guys for all the support.**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't been writing on this story for a while! I've had a severe case of writers block. **

**On with the story!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…**..**

_Corey's POV~_

When I awoke, the house was silent. I tiptoed over to the window and slightly opened the curtain a little bit. The sun was not up yet. But it was almost time for my parents to get up. '_Might as well do something nice.' _I quietly walked down the stairs and went out into the backyard. I milked the cow, feed the chickens, most chore stuff, and I went back into the kitchen and made my family some breakfast. I peeked out the window again and saw that the sun was just peeking over the mountain range. Wonder why my parents aren't up. I'll just do their chores and let them have a break. As I was doing their chores, I thought of my parent's jobs. My father was a worker at the newspaper shop. Those workers never get paid that much but he does what he can. My mother owned and worked at a clothing shop. She was an expert at making nice suits. Trina is my mother's apprentice. When she's not blowing off her job, she's usually makes pretty dresses. Even though my mother and Trina work well as a team, they never get a lot of customers. As for me, I have to choose my apprentice job pretty soon. Or else the kingdom will assign me one. I do NOT want to get horse tender. Just thinking about manure makes me shudder. I finished my parent's chores and still no one was up. Even the town still seemed to be asleep. The sun was barley up and I thought, '_Might be good to get some fresh air. Or find a certain red head.' _I smile as I grab my cloak and I head out the door.

I walk down the market place road with out having to confront anyone. No one was out. As I pass by Kon and Kin's house, I knocked on the door. '_Hm. No answer. That's a little strange.' _I kept walking towards the castle gates. As I reached the hedges, I climb as quietly as I can. As I got over, there was no one in sight in the mini marketplace. '_Weird.' _I walk over to Laney's tower and notice a bush full of roses. I take a blue on and start climbing. When I reach the top, I noticed the window was open and I climbed in. Laney was sleeping soundly on her pink bed. '_She looks so peaceful when she sleeps.' _I thought as I walked over to her bedside. Just as he was about to move a lock of red hair from her face, he heard voices. He sneakily walked down the stairs and peeked through the wooden door and saw two figures. One short and hunched over, and the other tall.

"Do you really think that would work your majesty?"

"Of course I do. Now, take this poison and slip it into the king's tea at the ball tomorrow night. Once he's dead, I'll stage a little _accident _for Laney, and this kingdom will be mine."

"I know sir. You already told me your plan. Why did you say it again?"

"Because I wanted to!" The tall figure turned and walked away. I walked back up a couple of steps with my hand over my mouth. I've got to tell Laney.

"Excuse me sir." A high voice asked. "I'm Lady Konnie. I'm here to bring princess Laney her tea. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." The short figure walked away. '_Oh no. That means she's coming up here!' _I quickly ran back up the stairs and through Laney's bedroom. She was still sound asleep, and I threw one leg over the window ledge. I remembered the flower and I set it on the windows ledge. I heard a knock, and I took that as my cue to go.

…**.**

**And there it is! Sorry for the mistakes and the wait. You guys are awesome for all the positive feedback I'm getting. Please keep reading and rocking! Sorry if it's not my best. :0)**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All right guys! No time to waste. **

**I do NOT own Grojband**

…

_Laney's POV:_

There was a sharp, loud knocking at my door. I was too tired to wake up. This is probably Konnie doing her job. And it was. She came in with her brush in hand.

"Princess, time to get up. You have a dress fitting." Konnie said.

I groaned. I _hate _dress fittings. Standing still for hours on end, taking measurements and trying on different colors or patterns.

"Do I have too?" I asked grumpily.

"Yes your majesty. You must look nice for the ball tomorrow."

I groaned even louder. My father already knows I hate dresses and dancing. I shudder.

"Now your majesty! This ball is for your marriage. Your father went through a lot of trouble to put this all together." She scolds me. I smack my face down in my pillow. I really am not a morning person.

"Ugh. Here I've brought you your morning tea. Maybe that will get you out of your grumpy mood." She shoves the cup into my hands. Then she pushes me over to my mirror, and starts to brush out my hair. She then puts it in another high bun.

"There. Was that really so hard?" Konnie asks. I roll my eyes. "Now, get dressed. Your already late." She then slams the door. I make a face at my door. I walk over to my closet where I pull out a cream color dress that I wear to my fittings. As I look at my self in the mirror and smooth out the wrinkles in my dress, I realize an object was resting on the windowsill. I walk over and pick it up. It was a blue rose. I smile to myself. I look out of my window at the peaceful village. I looked at the sun and saw that it was halfway up the sky. _Strange. No one seems to be up yet. _And as soon as I thought that. The village burst into its regular business. I shrugged and my eyes popped open. I'm late! Flower in hand I rush down the stairs.

…**..**

As I rush down the endless hallways, I turned a corner and smacked into someone.

"Watch it you little wench!" The mans eyes widen. "Laney I'm sorry!" Prince Larry.

"It's fine." I reassured him. I then realize the other three figures standing behind him. It was no other then my sister Princess Carrie, Kim (Our sorceress,) and a hunched over man. I gestured to him. "Who's this?" I asked.

"This is my servant Garsh. Where are you off to in a rush?" He asked.

"I could ask the same to you." I said back.

"We were waking up the Kingdom!" Said Garsh happily.

"GARSH!" Yelled Larry, Carrie and Kim in unison. I just raised an eyebrow and turned to Carrie.

"Sister? Have you not had a dress fitting yet?"

"Mine was yesterday." She answered. I picked up my skirts and squeezed passed them.

"Well, I have to go now. I'm late." Then I rushed off to the fitting room preparing to be bored out of my mind.

…

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not been posting as often as I want to be. You guys are being patient and you are so awesome for doing that! Please keep reviewing because I also love the positive feedback. **

**And also, look for another chapter of my other story soon. :0)**

**ROCK GOD OVER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know this is _really _late and I'm so sorry! So no time to waste!**

**~I do NOT own Grojband~**

…**...**

_~Corey's POV~_

I ran home. The sun was low in the sky. '_Maybe it's 9.' _I thought. So that probably means my parents are up. I ran inside our house and quietly closed the door. I tiptoed to the kitchen and peeked in. I did _not _want to get questioned by my parents. But, weirdly, they weren't in there. I moved fully in the kitchen and saw that the breakfast that I had made earlier was still there on our small table. Just then, I heard a creak, then another, and I grabbed a frying pan and held it into a battle stance. My mother and father walked in. and were surprised at my position. I quickly dropped the frying pan. "Mom! Dad! There you guys are! Why did you sleep in so late?" I asked. They looked at each other and scratched their heads.

"We don't know." My mother answered. "We just go up thinking it was dawn, then come down here to see the sun risen and bright." She looks around the room. I guessed she's noticing what I have done.

"Son, what's all this?" My father asks. "The house is clean, the animals are fed, and there is breakfast on the table."

"oh. Uh, surprise! I took the liberty of doing your morning routine today."

"Thank you son! I wish I could enjoy it, but I have to go down the print shop. He grabbed his coat of the rack and kissed my mother on the cheek. He proceeded to the door. "Bye everyone." He left. I turned to my mother.

"Mom? Can I also go to the market place since my chores are done?" I asked as sweetly as I could. My mother just rolled her eyes and said,

"Alright. Just don't get into to much trouble!" I kissed my mother on the cheek, and bolted out the door.

…**...**

I ran to Kin's booth as I do every morning. This time, he was there working on another invention.

"Hey Kin! Where's Kon?" I asked, glancing at the empty booth next to Kin.

"Oh him? His fancy pants got invited to the castle for something." Said Kin sounding very annoyed. We heard heavy footsteps coming from the castle, galloping down the road. The person got closer, knocking people out of his way. When the figure saw Kin and Corey, he screamed,

"HEY YOU GUYS!"

"And that'll be Kon now." Said Kin. Kon reached the booths and jumped behind his, and started making something.

"So Kon, Whatcha doing at the castle?" I said.

"You guys will never believe it! I got invited to make all the deserts for the ball tomorrow!"

"There's a ball tomorrow?" I asked. I then took off towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Kin yelled after him.

"I have to ask someone something!" I yelled back.

…_**...**_**...**

**This chapter is now completed! Sorry for any mistakes, or if it was boring.: 0) More shall come soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I know, I know. My last chapters for both my stories are short, and I will **_**try **_**to make this one longer. And if it's not, I am sorry. I'm practically writing this off the top of my head. All right, no more sad news. Let's get this chapter started! **

…

_~Laney's POV~_

As I expected, the dress fitting was BORING. The lady's that were measuring me were nice and all, but Larry's servant Garsh was there. He was holding a _long _scroll filled with the plans for the wedding. What made it even worse, was how he was reading. He's a sweet guy and all, but he was reading _really _slowly. I was dozing off around note 190 of 300, when Larry came in and asked Garsh for lunch. And then turned to me saying,

"Alright Laney, be at lunch in 15 minutes!" And then he storms off.

'_Wonder what has gotten him in a grumpy mood.' _

I stood there for another 10 minutes with my arms stretched out. Finally, the women put down their measuring tapes and helped me off the podium.

"Alright miss. You are done." One of them said with a smile. I smiled back with my arms still stretched out. They gave me a questioning look.

"M'lady, you can put your arms down."

"I think I'm stuck." I said with a sheepish smile. And I walk out.

…..

I make it downstairs to the castle gardens dining area with a new outfit just in time to meet up with Larry. He was sitting on a chair on the balcony looking over the maze. I fixed my light purple dress and my green necklace and calmly walked over to him. He must have heard the clicking of my shoes because he turned around and smiled.

"Ah Laney! I've been waiting for you. Come sit." He said, gesturing towards the table. I sit down and he politely pushes my chair in. "Now that I've got you here, we can have a little discussion. For tomorrow night's ball, you know I must officially propose for you. And just to let you know, I am doing this strictly for my kingdom. As the man in your life now, I make the rules. So once we are wed, you will come to my kingdom, sit on your new throne, and look pretty for the commoners."

I stared at him. What kind of person says that?

"Am I just a pretty face to you?"

"Eh. I could do better." He said with a straight face. "All I know is, from my fathers teachings, that men are superior."

My shocked expression turned into anger.

"Excuse me?" I felt my face burn with anger. "You little sh- I mean, poop face." I said catching myself. Larry smiled, stood up and turned to leave. I pushed out my chair and ran up to him. "Wait!" I yelled. He turned around and smirked.

"Yes doll face?" He said. I slapped him. And he slapped back. I ended up on the ground. He then slammed the door. I got up onto my knees and held my red cheek. No man has or should, ever raise a hand to a woman. I felt the tears coming and I held them back. _'That shows weakness.' _I told myself. I then heard rustling in the bushes off the balcony. I ran over and peered over the side. The rustling had stopped and I turned to leave. I heard a thump, and I turned around to find none other then my new blue hair friend. He had his regular goofy smile on his face. Which soon disappeared and melted into a concerned face. He had seen the red mark on my cheek.

"Princess? What happened?"

…

** And this chapter is done! Sorry for any mistakes, boringness, and/or not making sense. :0) Thanks for reading you guys!  
**

** ROCK GOD OVER!**


End file.
